


Felicidad

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las sonrisas de Sai siempre han sido falsas y eso no es un secreto para nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicidad

Las sonrisas de Sai siempre han sido falsas y eso no es un secreto para nadie. Una máscara creada para complacer a los demás, una mueca ensayada y vacía, un gesto que él no comprende.

Es normal ver a Sai sonreír y creer que es una sonrisa aún más falsa que las de Naruto, porque al menos él recuerda lo que es sonreír porque realmente te nace hacerlo.

Sin embargo, desde que el ANBU está con Sakura (y por más sorprendente que parezca) se lo ha visto sonreír más. No, no sólo más, sino más sinceramente. No es que aún no parezcan muecas impostadas, pero ahora al menos hay algo de real tras ellas.


End file.
